


We Need Each Other (Klance -- Voltron)

by jaybird_elliott2020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anorexia, Anorexic Keith, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bulimia, Bulimic Keith, But only a little, Caring Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, PTSD, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Lance (Voltron), Rough Sex, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Top Lance (Voltron), shiro is kind of a dick, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird_elliott2020/pseuds/jaybird_elliott2020
Summary: "They ran into each other in the kitchen. Keith was making a sandwich and Lance got a beer from the fridge. Well, that’s what they called them but there was no telling what Keith was really eating or what was in Lance’s bottle. They didn’t talk. They hardly ever did when they were awake together. They only sat side-by-side at the counter, close enough their arms were touching and assured each other they weren’t alone. They had each other. "Keith has issues with eating and Lance has some issues of his own, but he just wants to help Lance and they end up fucking.**TW** rough sex, unsafe sex, bulimia/anorexia, explicit mentions of purging
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	We Need Each Other (Klance -- Voltron)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned there are several trigger warnings for this piece and you should take them into serious consideration before beginning this piece. More explicit sections are marked and you can skip them if you please but mentions of them are made in other sections. Read safely and enjoy!
> 
> \--Jason

It was early in the morning. Keith woke crying. He couldn’t remember his dreams but he often woke crying. This was a different kind of cry though. The kind of cry that scared him. He was terrified by his own voice, his own hands, his own body.  
He couldn’t fall back asleep. 

~

Lance dreamed he was stranded on a planet. Hunk and Pidge and Shiro and Keith were leaving on Blue and he was watching from a quicksand earth. As the ground swallowed him, Blue disappeared and Lance knew that he was truly alone. When he woke up, he didn’t cry but, he couldn’t sleep. He felt so heavy he thought he might stop breathing. 

~

They ran into each other in the kitchen. Keith was making a sandwich and Lance got a beer from the fridge. Well, that’s what they called them but there was no telling what Keith was really eating or what was in Lance’s bottle. They didn’t talk. They hardly ever did when they were awake together. They only sat side-by-side at the counter, close enough their arms were touching and assured each other they weren’t alone. They had each other. 

Keith stopped eating around the same time Lance spent night hours training on the simulation deck. Lance wandered by Keith’s bedroom and dropped dried snacks, non-perishables, by the door to ensure he had access. Then he began to understand it wasn’t a matter of access. When Keith did leave his room, he stood at the edge of the training deck and watched Lance. He said he was waiting for his turn, but he never really pushed Lance out. He just watched. He made sure he drank water ever couple of rounds, rested occasionally, didn’t pass out from his own exhaustion or a simulated blow to the head. They were looking out for each other. 

~

Keith almost died on a Wednesday night when Hunk was making tacos. The paladins happened upon a space mall with an Earth foods store and Hunk went absolutely nuts planning meals for at least three weeks. “Hey,” Hunk said as he set the table. “Someone go tell Keith that family dinner is not optional. We are eating a good full meal that isn’t green and we should be celebrating together.” Lance chuckled and rubbed his dark, baggy eyes. “I’ll go,” he said, much to everyone’s surprise. “What?” Lance said to the quirked eyebrows and silence from his friends. “I’m not gonna kill him. I’m just gonna tell him dinner’s ready.” Pidge nodded their head. “Riiiiiigggghht.” “Shut up,” Lance snapped. Keith’s room was a few doors past his and he wanted to grab a sweatshirt, that’s what he would tell the group later. Not that he was worried. No. Definitely not worried. Outside Keith’s door, clad in his favorite blue hoodie from his family trip to Cuba, Lance knock softer than he meant. For good measure he called out. “Keith?” No answer. “Hey Keith? Buddy?” He knocked louder this time. No answer. Lance was starting to worry. “Listen, you either need to answer me or I’m breaking into your room right now.” His threat was empty, but he hoped it would be enough to get in the door. Still, no answer. “Keith!” He was pounding on the door so loudly, the others came running down the hall with their weapons drawn. All they saw was Lance desperately pleading Keith to let him in, to please, please let him in, just so he could see that he was okay. “Lance? What’s going on?” Shiro asked, approaching Lance slowly with a hand out to steady him. “He … he …” but Lance couldn’t catch his breath. He was on the verge of tears. “I don’t know!” “Ok, it’s ok, let me try, okay?” Shiro offered, guiding Lance slowly out of the way of the door. He put in the override code and the door slide open. Of course, Lance scolded himself, why didn’t he think of that? The paladins, Allura, and Coran walked into Keith’s room. No one really knew the extent of the mess Keith lived in until that moment. Shiro would later say that was the first warning sign, they should have checked on him sooner. But they didn’t, Pidge would remind him, and there’s nothing any of them could do about it. Keith was in the bed shivering. He wouldn’t wake up. Shiro yelled his name, Lance cried it, Coran administered what they assumed was the Altean equivalent of an adrenaline shot. Nothing worked. Lance carried him to the pods and didn’t leave until the next day when Keith woke up. He didn’t sleep at all. Just stared and willed Keith to open his eyes until he did. 

~

After, Lance refused to leave Keith alone with himself. Shiro insisted Keith be accompanied by one of them for a little while, just until he was a better, but no one really got the chance to volunteer when Lance took first shift and refused to turn in. He would sit with him at meals and fix them both the same plate. Lance would eat and Keith would stare at his food like he forgot what to do with it, hunched over and so defeated that Lance’s heart broke. But Lance never said a word. He only sat with him until Keith said he was ready to be excused. Then Lance cleared both of their plates and followed Keith wherever he wanted to go. Keith was banned from the training deck temporarily. He was on bedrest for a month on Coran’s orders with a few days of IV nutrition a week, just to get his weight up again. Keith said he didn’t mind. He was glad they all cared so much about his well being, but he was fine. He only did these things for their piece of mind. Lance especially. He thought Lance worried too much about him. “I’m just not hungry right now, don’t worry. I’m not …” Keith insisted the first night he skipped dinner. “I’m so tired. I promise I’ll eat a big breakfast in the morning. I just gotta get some sleep. I’ll go crazy you know?” he told them after he spent the day drinking coffee and chewing gum in front of a monitor. “Hey, seriously, I had a big breakfast/lunch/dinner. I think I’ll live,” he said, when he hadn’t eaten in days. He lied. He lied a lot. He felt bad that he lied but he needed them to leave him alone. He needed to feel like he was in control of something and that was hard when everyone was watching him like he’d break if someone breathed wrong. He continued to carry on the way he had before. Like he hadn’t almost died two weeks ago. Like he could continue like this forever. 

**TW MENTIONS OF PURGING**

Keith started throwing up. He hadn’t done this since high school. Since his guidance counselor made him sit in the office during lunch. Since he met Shiro and he invited him for dinner at his house every night he could. Since his friends brought him breakfast sandwiches he was sure they couldn’t afford. Keith started throwing up because he was nervous, he swears. He couldn’t hold down anything but white rice and hot sauce, he swears. He had food poisoning, he swears. He’s not relapsing. He swears. Lance had stopped following him around. Shiro was on duty now and he made Keith finish his plate. Shiro meant well, but Keith missed sitting with Lance in silence and deciding. Now, throwing up was the only thing he could control. And he knew this meant something bad, but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to believe it didn’t. But it meant so much more. 

~

Lance caught Keith after Hunk made Keith special cure-all soup. Keith left dinner early after scarfing down a bowl faster than even Pidge. Lance left his bowl untouched and followed when Shiro made no moves to go after him. “Keith!” Lance called after him, but Keith was already gone. He ran down the hall and had terrible memories of the last time he did this, slowing for a moment to catch his breath and reorganize his thoughts before stopping in front of Keith’s door. He knocked first but then let himself in. He heard Keith in the en-suite making himself sick. Lance ran to the door, jiggled the handle and threw his body against it until the lock gave. Keith was hunched over the toilet, vomiting. Lance tore him from the toilet and pinned his arms to his torso with a bear hug. Keith struggled against his grip, but didn’t have the leverage or muscle mass to be successful enough to escape. He was small. He had grown taller than Lance, but he was so small. “Shh,” Lance said, using a hand to smooth Keith’s mullet to his neck. “Shh.” Keith melted into a sob against Lance’s chest, losing his breath. “It’s ok,” Lance said. “It’s ok. I promise. It’s ok.” Keith mumbled “I’m sorry” over and over in Lance’s chest until he couldn’t bear to say it anymore. “Hey, hey it’s ok,” Lance said every time. Keith closed his eyes and pushed himself harder into Lance. Lance held him tighter. They didn’t want to lose each other in this moment so they didn’t dare say another word. Until Keith pulled away. “How about you get in bed?” Lance offered, when Keith didn’t get up. Keith nodded. “Ok. I’ll be right back.” Keith immediately grabbed onto Lance’s sweatshirt sleeve. He shook his head violently. “It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m coming right back. I’m gonna go to my room and get some blankets and a pillow, okay?” Lance explained softly. He let his hand wander out to Keith’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across the faint freckles that looked purple in this light. “Why?” Keith asked. He wanted Lance to stay. He didn’t want the others worrying. “I’m gonna sleep on your floor tonight. That alright?” Keith nodded his head and Lance pulled away. Lance walked Keith to his bed and started to leave, but Keith caught him by the sleeve again. “I—” he began. He tried to finish, but he couldn’t find the words. “It’s alright. I’ll be back,” Lance assured him again. He turned again, but found himself back at Keith’s side, taking off his sweatshirt. He laid it across Keith’s lap. “Here. This is my favorite one. I promise, I’ll be back.” Keith nodded. After Lance left, he pulled the hoodie on and breathed in the salty lavender smell Lance left behind. ~ 

Lance laid on the floor but couldn’t sleep. He listened to Keith’s breathing and from what he could tell it sounded like Keith was having trouble too. “I can’t sleep,” Keith finally declared. “Me neither,” Lance said, sighing. “Wanna talk?” “No,” Keith snapped. “Sorry,” Lance said. “It’s ok. I get it. You’re worried. Everyone’s worried. But I’m fine, ok? I’m fine.” His voice cracks and he gives himself away. Lance got off the floor and sat beside Keith. “You aren’t,” Lance said, brushing Keith’s bangs from his cheeks. Keith blushed a little and sniffled. “It’s ok. You know. To not be ok. I’m not ok. I keep having dreams you leave me. That all of you leave me.” “We’d never.” “I know. But I need you guys to remind me sometimes. It’s ok to need a reminder sometimes.” Keith paused. “I’d never leave you. I’ll never leave you.” Lance nodded. “I know.” He pulled away and went to go back to lay on the floor. Keith caught him. “Come lay next to me," he pleaded, before adding with a blush, "the floor can’t be comfortable.” “Ok.” Lance laid next to Keith. Their shoulders barely touch. They both moved to their backs. Neither wanted to be the first to say something about the awkwardness they could practically taste. Lance tried something different. “You’re so strong.” Keith almost sobbed. His breath caught in a hiccup of one but it was so close to the cry he gets when he wakes up from a nightmare he can’t remember. Tears spilled onto the pillow. Lance was rolling on top of him the second the sound left him, boxing his head with his forearms and touching his hair and face with his hands. “You’re so strong. You are. You’re stronger than me. You’re so kind. You’re so brave. You are.” Keith was fully crying. Lance hovered so their noses barely touched. “You’re the bravest person I know. You are an amazing leader. You care so much about us. You understand we care about you too? We care about you so much. You’re our friend. We love you.” Keith bit his lip to hold back the wail building in his chest, almost losing his breath to it. Lance leaned in closer so their lips grazed. “I love you,” he whispered. Keith lurched up, crashing into a kiss. Lance’s mouth moved so rough against Keith’s. He could taste Keith’s tears spilling down his cupid’s bow onto their tongues. He held him. He held him tightly and was gently caressing Keith’s cheeks and moving furiously into him. Keith canted his hips up into Lance’s, making both of them groan. Lance pulled away from Keith and panted while looking down at him. “Hey,” he whispered. “Hey,” Keith whispered back. He smiled and it made Lance’s heart flutter. “What do you want?” he asked, never letting himself lean more than a breath away from Keith. “What do you mean?” Keith chuckled, clasping his hands behind Lance’s neck. “I mean, where do you want this to go. What do you want. Right now. In this moment. But what do you want from me. In the future,” Lance said. Keith’s smile faded. Lance was serious. “Lance, I …” “It’s ok if you want this to be a one time thing. But I want you to know, I’m willing to give us a shot.” “Lance, please —” “Keith. I meant what I said. I love you. I have for a long time." “Lance!” Lance stopped and shook a little as Keith caught him by the lips again. They kissed for a moment and then Keith pulled away. “I want you to fuck me right now. Please. We can talk later, ok? I promise.” Lance nodded his head. “Ok.” They kissed for a little longer, Keith wrapping his legs around Lance’s waist and grinding their groins together with fervor. They panted and they kissed in the messy kind of way that had Keith wanting more and unable to speak. Lance was slow moving, despite the desperate moans he let out with every kiss. “I want—” Lance panted, pulling his lips from Keith’s and watching a trail of spit keeping them connected “—to suck your dick. Please.” Keith nodded his head quickly and sat up, following Lance’s lead. Lance pinned Keith to the bed, hovering over his mischievously and smirking. He was sat in Keith’s lap with enough leverage to grind into him and get exactly what he wanted when he wanted it. He didn’t though. He shimmied down Keith’s body, planting himself between Keith’s legs and pulling his sweatpants off with a painfully slow motion. Keith was grunting and rolling his hips to help Lance along, but Lance took his time. Still, when the sweatpants were discarded Keith was still clad in his boxer shorts, even if they were tight enough to leave very little to the imagination. Lance took his time. He trailed his lips over the outline of Keith’s clothed cock. “You smell nice,” Lance hummed, leaving Keith’s groin in favor of kissing his thighs. He pushed up Keith’s shirt and kissed his stomach and his chest, just around his nipples. He put Keith’s shirt back down and moved his mouth against Keith’s neck. He kissed Keith everywhere but where he wanted it most.“You smell so nice.” Keith whined and rolled his hips, more outwardly frustrated than before. “Please! Touch me,” he pleaded. Lance immediately cupped Keith’s dick and squeezed hard enough to listen to Keith moan but lightly enough for the noise to break off unsatisfied. “Lance,” Keith moaned. “See baby,” Lance whispered, leaning into Keith’s ear so his lips moved against the lobe. “All you have to do is ask for what you want. Just ask and I’ll give it to you.” “I want you to touch me!” Keith moaned as Lance started palming him with a slow steady pace. “I’m already touching you baby, you have to be more specific. What do you want?” “I want you to touch me for real, Lance. You know what I mean. I want you to touch me.” “Ok baby,” Lance said. He shoved his hand down Keith’s boxers and gripped his cock. He didn’t move, just squeezed. “Like that?” “Move!” Keith yelped. “Oh baby. I can’t. Not unless you’ve got some lotion or something lying around. I don’t want to hurt you.” “Lube. In the nightstand. Top drawer." Lance quirked and eyebrow and leaned across the bed to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. When he returned and pour a dollop into his palm he smirked at Keith. “What are you doing with lube in your nightstand baby?” Keith covered his reddening face in the crook of his elbow, but Lance was having none of that. He pinned Keith’s arms above him. “Oh no baby. Don’t be embarrassed. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You touch yourself sometimes baby? Yeah?” Keith paused and gave a small nod. “See baby, there’s nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all,” Lance whispered. He kissed Keith on the lips again. “Do you touch yourself like this?” Lance had been working the lube into his hand and warming it so it glided like heaven against Keith’s cock when he grabbed him. Keith gasped. “Or maybe you like to shove your pretty little fingers up your ass and finger yourself so good while the castle is sleeping? Maybe you shove a hand down your pants and clamp another over your mouth so you don’t get caught. Am I right? Do you like to finger yourself baby?” Keith squirmed under Lance. “C’mon baby. You can tell me.” “I … Yes!” “There you go baby.” Lance increased the pace and Keith panted harder, tilting his head harder into the pillow under his head. “What do you think about when you touch yourself baby?” Lance asked. “I think —” Keith took a second to catch his breath “—I think about you touching me. Slow. Like this.” “Oh do you baby? Tell me. What else.” “I think about … a-about you getting me so worked up I can’t breath. Y-you putting your hands on my belly, o-on my thighs, my chest. I-I think about you edging me until you can’t stand not being inside of me anymore. I th-think about you pounding into me so hard I feel you in me for days.” Lance shivered about him and removed his hand from his dick, moving the wet palm underneath his shirt and then to his back, arching his hips into Lance’s dick. Keith wiggled his hips a little and revealed in the pause Lance had to take before talking. “Do you feel that baby?” he asked. Keith nodded. “That’s all for you. All yours.” “Then prep me.” Lance wasted no time at all. He shucked Keith’s underwear across the room and stood up to strip faster than he ever had in his life. He wanted this more than anything. And Keith watched him from the bed, amused. He got the lube from where Lance left in on the bed and warmed some in his hand before beginning to finger himself. “Oh baby,” Lance said, crawling back over Keith, naked. “You look so pretty.” Keith halted his movement and scrunched up his nose. “No I don’t,” he said, wiping his hand on the sheets and moving from under Lance. Lance did stop him, but didn’t let it go either. “Hey,” Lance said, sternly. He grabbed Keith by the chin and made him meet his eyes. “You listen to me right now. I’ve never lied to you. Not ever. I’m not starting now. When I say your pretty, I mean it. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” “I’m not pretty, Lance,” Keith protested, crossing his arms over his stomach. “Not like this.” Lance huffed and grabbed Keith by the thighs, pulling him back so he was under him again. “Beautiful,” Lance said. He ran his hands up and down Keith’s hips. “So beautiful.” “Lance,” Keith protested, trying to push him away. Lance didn’t move. “Stop Lance,” Keith declared. “No,” Lance said. “W-what?” “I said, no. I’m never going to stop telling you how beautiful you look, even if you don’t believe me. I don’t want you to believe me, I want you to know, like I know, that you are without a doubt the most beautiful boy I’ve ever laid eyes on in me entire life and I never want to stop looking at you. Even now. Even when you hate yourself. Even when you wither away. Even when you’re sick. Even when your healing. Even when your not healing. I think you’re beautiful. I always think your beautiful. I’ll never stop thinking it, I’ll never stop telling you, and it’ll never stop being true.” Keith was crying again. Lance pushed Keith’s shirt over his head and Keith let him. “I want you to feel beautiful. I want you to see what I see, okay? That’s why I’m saying it. So, don’t tell me to stop.” “Ok,” Keith whispered, his voice cracking so badly he barely sounded like he was talking at all. “Ok,” Lance whispered back, his voice no better than Keith’s. They stayed in each other’s arms for a moment. Lance running his hands up and down Keith’s torso, Keith sniffling and letting him. Then Lance kissed down Keith’s body, praising him and warming lube in his hands. He kissed Keith’s thighs and then his puckered hole and slipped two fingers inside. The stretch made Keith cant his hips up and whine in the back of his throat. “Let go baby,” Lance hummed. “Let me hear you.” And Keith was loud in bed. When Lance started spreading his fingers, crooking them into that heavenly spot, Keith lost his mind and breath in the same fraction of a second. “Ahhhohmygod,” he moaned. “Good boy, letting me hear you so good.” “Hng." “You like being my good boy? My good baby boy,” Lance hummed. “I like it. I want you to f-fuck me,” Keith declared. “Of course baby. You’ve been so good for me, you deserve that much. You’re so beautiful for me. So beautiful.” Keith teared up a little but didn’t cry again. Lance slicked up his cock and spread some lube over Keith’s entrance for good measure. He slid into Keith slowly and with a mission. “Ah!” Keith yelped, jerking his hips back. Lance stopped and ran his hands soothingly up and down Keith’s thighs. “Hey,” Lance said. “Say the word and we stop.” “Fuck … that,” Keith panted. “I … just give me a sec.” Lance waited. He waited. And he waited. “Ok,” Keith said. “Ok, I’m ready now.” “Seriously Keith,” Lance started. “No,” Keith cut off. “No, I’m not stopping. I’ve wanted this for so long and I’m not giving up now because you have a massive cock and it’s been a while since I’ve been fucked.” Lance chuckled. “I have an idea, stupid boy,” he said. He pulled out and kissed Keith’s cheek. Keith whimpered at the loss and watched as Lance moved beside him, moving pillows and leaning into the headboard. “Alright,” Lance said, “come here sweet boy.” Keith got up and straddled Lance’s lap. “This way, you take what you want when you want it, no pressure. No rush. Just slow.” Keith chuckled and leaned into Lance’s lips. He sunk onto Lance’s cock with a howl into Lance’s mouth, surprising himself with bottoming out so quickly. “Keith!” Lance yelped, half surprised and half extremely turned on. He resisted the urge to thrust upward. “AH!” Keith moaned. He breathed heavily against Lance’s ear and stayed completely still. “Not my best idea.” “Gonne have to agree with you there babycakes,” Lance grunted, holding tightly to Keith’s hips. “You’re so big. You feel so good.” Keith started rolling his hips into Lance’s. “Ugh, baby, you keep doing that and I’ll cum in a second. I swear.” “Good,” Keith whispered. “I wanna feel you cum.” “Ah,” Lance whimpered, again restraining himself from pounding furiously into Keith. Keith set the pace. He rolled his hips torturously slow, but Lance let him. The last thing he wanted was Keith getting hurt. Then it became clear that Keith was going slow with a big grin on his face, enjoying the tortured furrow of Lance’s brow as he kept himself in line. That was when Lance pinned Keith to the bed and drove his dick harshly into Keith. “Yes!” Keith wailed. Lance slid a pillow under Keith’s hips and resumed his hard thrusts with a feverish pace. Keith was a moaning mess under him, drool dripping down his cheek and his hands twisted up in the sheets. “So pretty,” Lance panted. “So strung out for me. You need my dick so bad you’d take it raw, bottom out so quick both our heads are spinning. Yeah? Pretty boy, pretty baby boy, you’re so perfect around my cock like this. So perfect. So pretty. I’m gonna cum.” “Cum inside me,” Keith pleaded. “Please.” “Are you sure?” Lance said, slowing a little to search for any hesitation in Keith’s face. There wasn’t any. “I wanna feel it for days. I wanna remember. I wanna remember how much you love me. How beautiful you think I am. I wanna remember. I wanna remember. Please.” Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s dick and jerked it a few times. “You first baby. You first and I’ll give you whatever you want forever. Promise.” Keith let go first, arching up into Lance’s arm and crying out. The noise itself would have been enough to drive Lance over the edge but Keith’s hole tightened around his cock in such a perfect way that he came harder than he ever had before, spilling everything into Keith. Lance collapsed into Keith and rode through the aftershocks of their orgasms, panting. “I feel full,” Keith said, drunk in the afterglow. Lance’s dick started hardening again inside of him. “I think I’ll be open for days.” Just like that Lance was approaching full mast fast enough it made him dizzy. He’d never had such a short refractory period in his life. Never. Not even when he got a hand job from his high school boyfriend in the boys locker room after lacrosse practice, the horniest he’d ever been. Keith could feel it, could feel the power he had over Lance in that moment. “What is it?” he asked, laughing when Lance’s hips jerked a little at his voice. “Shut up or I might fuck you again,” Lance said. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine the most unsexy things he could but all he could think of was the fact that he was still inside Keith and his load was shoved inside of him. And Keith’s voice saying he was gonna be open for days. “I want you to cum again,” Keith said, leaning up and biting Lance’s earlobe. “Keith,” Lance warned. “C’mon,” Keith pushed. He rolled his hips. His dick was hardening too. “C’mon, I wanna know what it feels like to have two of your loads inside of me. I wanna know how many you can fit before one of us can’t keep going.” Lance grunted and thrusted forward into Keith’s sensitive hold. It quivered at the movement and that only made them both harder. This time, it only took Keith a handful of thrusts before he was orgasming dry and then another handful before his cock leaked into a puddle on his belly. “Lance, Lance, Lance!” he moaned. He was practically screaming through Lance’s thrusts at this point. Keith was shaking when Lance finally came again, his cum leaking out of Keith’s hole. “Take it,” Lance grunted, “take it baby. Take it.” “I want it all,” Keith panted. Lance pulled out once he finished, not sure if he could handle another round but absolutely sure Keith could pull another one out of him if he wanted (which he didn’t, but Lance wasn’t taking that chance). They were quiet after that. They panted and Lance closed his eyes and Keith rolled into his chest, wrapping his leg around Lance’s and lacing their fingers together. Before Lance remembered he just came twice inside of Keith. He sat up in bed and Keith whined loudly. “I’m gonna get you a towel,” Lance said. “I’ll be right back.” “Mmm, no,” Keith declared, pulling Lance back down and wrapping himself around him. “I wanna keep it." “It’s not a puppy, Keith, you could get sick,” Lance said. “I’d say we should shower but I think you turned my legs to jello,” Keith declared. Lance laughed at the that. 

“Fine you can clean me up, but no towel. I’ve gotta do laundry anyway. Use your fingers.” If he hadn’t just come twice in twenty minutes, that would have gone to his cock a lot faster. Lance pinned Keith again, but sat back on his heel after and slid his fingers in Keith’s stretched hole and scooping his cum onto the sheets. Keith hummed with satisfaction whenever the fingers entered and whined at the loss until Lance was done and returned to laying beside him. They fell asleep holding each other. ~ 

Lance woke up to Keith crying. Keith was curled up around himself, on the other side of the bed, as far from Lance as he could get. He was shaking. He was also still asleep. Lance crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He ran his hands through Keith’s dark curls and kept him tight against his chest. The shaking stopped. The crying quieted. “Everything is gonna be ok, baby,” Lance said. “I’m here. Ok? I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Lance fell asleep mumbling this to Keith. They both never slept better and decided when they woke up they needed each other. They would always need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> \--Jason <3


End file.
